Mon Dieu mais quelle famille !
by Noumouni
Summary: Quand la famille de Roxas débarque dans un petit village pas si tranquille que ça, ça donne un beau boxon.
1. Je suis Giulietta

Bonzour °v° J'ai écrit un truc, que j'ai eu envie de poster parce que Krystal-sama m'a dit de poster et comme je suis obéissante, je le fais :D

Bon alors, je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Et Angels ? Eh bien... Angels me fait braire, tout simplement XD Je m'ennuie, et je trouve ridicule du comment j'ai écrit cette histoire. Alors pour le moment, Angels aux oubliettes ! OUBLIETTES ! Mouahaha ! Non non, je ne regarde pas trop Harry Potter...

Auteur : euh... le pape !

Avertissement : Contient un langage cru et une scène très mièvre à la fin

Heure du début d'écriture ? Quatre heures du mat'... environ.

Pourquoi avoir écrit ça ? Aucune idée.

Alors je vous laisse avec votre désespoir... snif

* * *

Mon Dieu mais quelle famille !

Jour de guerre dans la belle ville de Tifouille-les-Bains - où d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de bains. Charmante bourgade de 283 habitants, elle est située à environ 857,25 kilomètres de la capitale. Ses parterres fleuris étaient tout à fait magnifiques, même si tout le monde s'en fichait des parterres, sauf le maire - un certain Marluxia Rosie - qui voulait voir des plantes partout, même sur la tête des habitants de son village. Il y avait 11 commères, 128 vieux atteints de libido, et une trentaine de bébés gazouillants. Le reste ? Des familles tout à fait normales, ou presque. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'est la normalité ? Mais revenons-en au nombre d'habitants. 283 avant cette fameuse guerre. Total des morts après la bataille ? Zéro pointé. Nombre d'habitants après la guerre ? 291.

- CONSEIL DE GUERRE !

Dans la petite maisonnée, après le "cri d'espoir" du jeune homme, un long hurlement strident retentit. Un bébé commença à hurler et balança son ukulélé par terre, recouvrant sa jolie petite chaise haute décorée de guitares de bave bien gluante. Une sorte de gothique sortit d'une pièce qui ressemblait à un placard infesté de CDs métalleux et commença à cracher son venin :

- Mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça nan ? Tu viens d'me bousiller toute ma chanson de Nightwish, j'étais trop dans le rythme et tout, dans la transe quoi ! ET TOI TU COMMENCES A GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS !

Une fillette haute comme trois pommes dévala les escaliers et montra ses ongles.

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ingrat de père ! J'ai raté ma manucure ! J'ai tout débordé sur les doooiiiiiiiiigts ! C'est trop horrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiible !

La fillette commença à chialer, pour le plus grand plaisir - il cache bien son plaisir - du daron. Son visage devînt rouge et il recommença à crier :

- J'AI DIT CONSEIL DE GUERRE, PAS BUREAU DES RÉCLAMATIONS ! VANITAS, ON VIENT JUSTE D'EMMÉNAGER, TU POURRAIS FAIRE UN EFFORT POUR VISITER LA MAISON OU AIDER A DÉFAIRE LES CARTONS !

Ledit Vanitas retroussa son nez et eut l'air choqué :

- Quoi ? Moi ? La beauté incarnée ? Sex Symbol des Gothiques, devrait me rabaisser à _toucher _des cartons ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu veux aussi que je m'ouvre les veines ? Quoique ça serait troooooop la claaaaaaasse !

Des têtes blondes apparurent en haut de l'escalier, guettant leur frère qui s'extasiait seul sur l'art du suicide propre et bien réussi, pas comme ceux foireux des stars des pornos, qui faisaient la une des journaux en ce moment : "En ce moment, les stars du porno tentent des suicides collectifs, soi-disant pour les sensations du sexe pendant la chute". Être star du porno, c'est trop "un truc trop duuuuuuuuuur" comme le dirait Vanitas. Hum hum... personne bien entendu, car nous n'avons pas l'esprit mal placé ( pour le masculin je dis pas car le service à thé semble être un bon hôte pour leur esprit ), n'aura relevé le sous-entendu.

Le père reprit son souffle et commença à énoncer les noms des membres de sa famille.

- Misses Flower ! J'ai surnommé Aerith, demandée au point d'attaque !

Une femme brune apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, un tableau complètement dégueulasse l'enlaidissant à merveille.

- Craaaaaaaade, remarqua Vanitas en rallumant son mp4.

- Gothique renfrogné et complètement abruti au..., continua le père, apparemment toujours dans son trip.

- Point d'attaque, merci je suis là, je sais que je passe inaperçu mais y a des limites quand même. Peut-être que la mort sera plus douce et...

Papa-maboule laissa son fils à ses spéculations sur l'au-delà.

- Pot de gel sur la tête au point d'attaque !

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Une porte s'ouvrit au 1er étage, et on entendit un léger :

- Gnéééé ?

- On va dire que Pot de gel sur la tête est présent ! Le duo maléfique du vent et du ciel barré au p...

- Comment tu oses m'appeler CIEL BARRE ! MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! ET MA RÉPUTATION ?

- Et puis d'abord on est pas maléfiques !

- Ah ça nan ! dirent les deux blonds en cœur, dégringolant les escaliers.

Les deux furies blondes se vengèrent en faisant tomber un vase que leur avait offert leur oncle Xemnas - ce qui n'était franchement pas une grande perte.

- Obsédée du vernis complètement abrutie par les vapeurs de ses parfums au point d'attaque !

- Je vous ferais remarquer, très cher porc-épic gluant de gel, que je suis déjà là, et au même titre que Vani-chou ( Vani-chou grommela au son du surnom débilooooos ) je me permet d'émettre quelques objections quant à vos manières de..., commença à polémiquer la petite blonde en secouant sa main pour que le vernis sèche plus vite.

- Ta gueule, dit simplement le padré, incapable de supporter les débats de sa fille.

- Cloud ! hurla Aerith, outrée par le langage de son mari devant ses enfants.

- Oui c'est mon nom ! sourit Cloud en dévoilant deux rangées de deux blanches Signal White Now.

La mère soupira, et laissa le boulet qui lui servait d'époux s'enfoncer dans les abîmes de la bêtise.

- Bébé qui hurle et qui chiale tout le temps sans jamais s'arrêter et qui mâchouille souvent son ukulélé au point d'attaque !

- Gah !

- Ah, en voilà un au moins, qui ne râle pas quand je l'appelle ! Vous devriez suivre son exemple bande de petits vauriens !

- Tu voudrais qu'on prenne exemple sur un _bébé _? demanda une tête blonde masculine non identifiée, un air choqué sur sa joli gueule d'ange.

- Nan mais plutôt crever, v'là la hoooooonte si on commençait à baver au lycée quoi ! affirma sa moitié, la tête blonde masculine non identifiée numéro 2.

- V'là quoi ! clôtura numéro 1, très intelligemment.

C'était donc une bien jolie famille. Mais étant donné que les descriptions données par notre très cher Cloud ne suffit pas à vous dire à quoi ressemblent nos petits bouts de chou à la crème tout mignons tout plein, voici voilà...

Cloud : Âge ? ne veut plus le dire depuis qu'il a dépassé ses 25 ans.

Taille ? il sait pas et il a la flemme de se mesurer.

Cheveux ? blonds porc-épic.

Yeux ? bleus ( bizaaaaarre comme le dirait Vanitas en agitant ses doigts comme un zombi putriiiiiide )

Profession ? personne n'a jamais su et celui qui l'a su est mort dans d'atroces souffrances, tué par la dengue.

Nombre d'enfants ? 5 parce qu'il ne compte pas encore Bébé baveux.

Avec qui ? Aérith, aux dernières nouvelles.

Traits de caractère principaux ? Aime dire des blagues à deux balles et faire chier les gens de sa famille.

~Chepew~

Aérith : Âge ? ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on demande à une dame.

Taille ? 1m59,5

Cheveux ? châtains clairs, mais elle préfère qu'on dise couleur châtaignes

Yeux ? elle porte des lentilles colorées elle triche.

Profession ? fleuriste

Nombre d'enfants ? 6

Nombre d'enfants réellement voulus ? 1

Avec qui ? Cloud, même si le beau brun qui leur servait autrefois de voisin aurait bien aimé se la taper.

Traits de caractère principaux ? Trop gentil, aime ses enfants à en mourir, aime sniffer les roses.

~Chepew~

Sora : Âge ? 22

Taille ? rikiki

Cheveux ? bruns

Yeux ? bleus

Profession ? branleur professionnel

Nombre d'enfants ? euh

Avec qui ? C'est quoi ces questions de merde ?

Traits de caractère principaux ? adore dormir et est obsédé par la présence du gel dans ses cheveux.

~Chepew~

Vanitas : Âge ? 17

Taille ? me demandez pas j'en sais rien !

Cheveux ? Noirs

Yeux ? dorés ( Ouais c'est ma couleur naturelle, c'est trop la claaaaaaasse !)

Profession ? Gothique à plein temps.

Nombre d'enfants ? 16. C'était le nombre de cafards qu'il y avait dans mon ancienne chambre avant qu'on demménage.

Avec qui ? avec ma crasse nauséabonde ( Ventus et Roxas approuvent )

Traits de caractère principaux ? Gothique, est de mauvaise humeur le matin, l'après-midi, le soir et la nuit, écoute du métal à donf ( oh yeaaaaaaah ) et met des caleçons verts à coeurs roses.

~Chepew~

Ventus et Roxas : Âge ? 16 ans

Taille ? 1m58

Cheveux ? blonds foncés pour Ventus, plus pâles pour Roxas.

Yeux ? bleus

Profession ? feu-follets ambulants qui ne cherche qu'à foutre le bordel.

Nombre d'enfants ? On a des enfants nous ? C'est vraiment des questions de merde !

Avec qui ? Le pape.

Traits de caractère principaux ? cachent très bien leur jeu derrière leurs jolis visages d'anges, casse tout ce qui passe à leur portée, sont adulés autant des filles que des garçons partout où ils vont, soudés comme les doigts de pied de la main ( Ben ouais on est jumeaux ! Graaaaave ! )

~Chepew~

Naminé : Âge ? maman m'a dit que l'âge d'une femme ne se demandait pas.

Taille ? 1m42

Cheveux ? elle dit blonds, mais ils sont presque blancs ! ( Arrête j'ai trop le seum ! Je suis vieeeeeiiiiiiiiille ! )

Yeux ? bleus

Profession ? pouf à plein temps.

Nombres d'enfants ? nan j'ai pas des enfants, j'ai des bestahs ET des sistahs !

Avec qui ? nan mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

Traits de caractère principaux ? Ne peux pas sortir sans vernis, aime mettre du gloss même si c'est pas de son âge, maquille Roxas dans son sommeil parce qu'elle trouve qu'il est trop canon et qu'il devrait être une fille, et aime provoquer des réunions pour se plaindre de sa mauvaise qualité de vie.

~Chepew~

Bébé Demyx : Âge ? 9 mois

Taille ? il bouge trop.

Cheveux ? Il en a pas

Yeux ? Bleus

Profession ? Baveur professionnel, hurleur des rues, et joueur de ukulélé.

Nombres d'enfants ? 4 à 5 par jours ( Vanitas n'aime d'ailleurs pas l'odeur des dits 'enfants' et le fait de devoir changer les couches)

Avec qui ? les 12 L de lait qu'il est sensé ingurgiter par jour d'après la pub.

Traits de caractère principaux ? aime manger, tripoter son ukulélé, hurler et adore Johnny Halliday, n'aime pas son prénom et pleure dès qu'on l'appelle Demyx. D'où le "bébé"

Une bien jolie famille en somme...

- Et là, tu sais ce qu'il me dit ? demanda Naminé, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Nan vas-y ? intima Roxas en appuyant sa tête contre sa paume, se préparant à dormir.

- Eh beh, il me dit qu'il a déjà une petite copine, qu'il était déjà maké, tu vois, mais que comme j'étais plutôt bien foutue, il m'a dit qu'il pourrait faire comme s'il était célib' et...

Ventus passa dans le couloir, traînant le panier à linge sale derrière lui.

- VENTUS ! CESSE DE TRAINER CE PANIER ET PORTE-LE CONVENABLEMENT !

Dans un grommellement, l'adolescent se pencha et prit dans ses bras le monticule. Ne voyant pas trop où il allait, il se dirigea vers les voix qu'il entendait, se prit les pieds dans un tapis, glissa, lâcha le panier et LA ! un hurlement strident retentit à nouveau. Le linge était... tombé sur Naminé.

- ÔTE CES TRUCS DÉGUEULASSES DE MA ROOOOOBE BLAAAAAANCHE !

- La moitié de ces fringues t'appartiennent Nami, affirma Roxas en se bouchant les oreilles.

- NAN MAIS C'EST TROP PAS UNE RAISON ! VOUS ÊTES TROP DES CONNARDS DE TOUTE MANIÈRE DANS C'TE FAMILLE, J'VAIS M'ENFERMER DANS MA CHAMBRE ET CRIER MA RAGE SUR FACEBOOK !

Vanitas, heureux de cette débandade familiale partielle, se prit au jeu.

- NAN MAIS Z'Y-VA COMMENT TU T'ÉNERVES LA NAMI !

- DIS PAS Z'Y-VA ÇA FAIT MAUVAIS GENRE !

Sora passa la tête par l'ouverture de sa porte, les yeux à moitié fermés et observa la scène qui s'était déplacée en bas de l'escalier, dans le feu de l'action.

- Trop à chier qu'on puisse pas pioncer tranquillous quoi...

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Barbie Girl envoya bouler les vêtements cradingues sur la tronche à Roxas qui était plié en deux, récupéra son petit sac à main rose, et partit vers sa chambre mettre ses menaces à exécution. Nan mais quoi ! On ne s'attaquait pas comme ça à la Bomba ! Roxas et Ventus échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Quelle conne ! Enfin, c'était leur sœur mais... faut pas leur dire sinon ils vont péter un boulon, et la pauvre sans-cervelle passerait son temps à chercher ledit boulon ( oui, parce qu'en bons jumeaux, ils partagent le même cerveau ). Aerith apparut à la porte et commença à hurler des insanités qui firent fuir les fringues et les garçons présents. Dans un placard près de l'escalier ( wah, Harry Potter ! avait dit Roxas en voyant un garçon dégingandé en sortir le matin-même ), on commençait à s'énerver et à taper contre le mur avec sa lampe de chevet :

- VOS GUEULES ! J'ÉCOUTE WITHIN TEMPTATION !

Ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant la mère de péter son scandale et de rivaliser avec les morts-vivants de Evil Story ( un film à la con tourné par un réalisateur à la con qui s'était pendu à un dragibus dans le mur de sa tulipe ) tellement elle gueulait fort et montait dans les aigus. Roxas et Ventus prirent un drap, se cachèrent dessous, et coururent jusque dans leur chambre, cachés par le stupide morceau de tissu rose à fleurs oranges ( beeeeeeeh ). On frappa à la porte, et les coups sur le mur du placard et le hurlement d'agonie d'Aerith prit fin. Un type que l'on pourrait qualifier de barbare avec ses cheveux roses entra sans même y avoir été invité, de suite suivit par un ado ( ou un hérisson ? ) aux cheveux archi-rouuuuuuuges et aux yeux verts.

- Bonjour peuple des Roses ! Bienvenue dans la belle famille de Tifouille-les-Bains !

Il serra la main de la brune, celle de Vanitas qui venait de sortir de son placard et qui avait un accident d'eye-liner, de Cloud qui se baladait en caleçon dans la salle de bain, et monta pour continuer son dur labeur, avec Knuckles derrière lui qui savait pas trop quoi faire. Du coup il suivait. Logique ! Marluxia ( ben oui que c'est lui ! ) pénétra dans la chambre de Sora, embrassa le jeune homme sur les deux joues et ressortit. Sora dormait encore... La chambre suivante était celle de Ventus et Roxas, et encore une fois, Marlulu ne se gêna pas pour entrer. Mais cette fois, tout fut différent... TATATAAAAAAAA ( musique angoissante ).

- Ouh mais comment qu'il est trop mignon ce petit bout de chou ! ( bout de chou étant Roxas )

- Et vot' gueule alors ? Et j'suis pas petit !

- Ouais ! On est pas petits !

- Quel est le nom de cet adorable créature aux yeux plus bleus que les pensées de ma mère ? gagatisa le maire en prenant les joues du garçon entre ses doigts.

- Roxchach !

- Pardon ? ( dit-il d'une voix débile, complètement trop à donf' sous le charme de la jolie nymphe qui se tenait devant lui )

- ROXAS ! VOUS ÊTES SOURD EN PLUS D'ÊTRE CON ?

- Ouh quel vilain langage ! Au revoir mes petits ! Roxas j'espère te revoir ! RRrrrrrrh !

Marlupoutchi laissa en plan les jumeaux ( ne semblant même pas s'être rendu compte que Roxas avait un jumeau ) et le rrrrrrroux ! Ce dernier se tourna vers Roxy-chou, l'air navré.

- 'Scuse mon père, il est complètement timbré. Depuis qu'il a quitté ma mère, il s'est découvert un côté un peu pédo.

- Ah...

- Donc toi c'est Roxas ?

- Oui, et lui c'est Ventus, mon jumeau.

- Ca va, on arrive à vous différencier...

Roxas sourit et Ventus commença à bouder. Merde, son frère avait déjà le béguin... Un hurlement digne des plus grands films d'épouvante coupa la scène du "on se regarde trop amoureusement toi et moi" de Roxy et du bel inconnu pas si inconnu que ça mais quand même trop trop beau gosse, ouais BG à donf' yeah.

- ESPÈCE DE PERVERS PÉDOPHILE DÉTRAQUE, JE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE REGARDER MES DISCUSSIONS MSN ! DÉGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE, SI Y A MARQUE "INTERDIT D'ENTRER TERRITOIRE FÉMININ" SUR LA PORTE C'EST PAS POUR RIEN, BOUFFON DE MES DEUX !"

Marluxia battit en retraite, et cria un magnifique "Au revoir charmante famille !" dans le vestibule avant de claquer la porte ( eh il est parti il a oublié Bébé ! c'est ce qu'on crut entendre dans le placard près de l'escalier ). La maison retrouva son "calme". Et Axel et Roxas continuèrent leur jolie discussion, avec des petits cœurs roses ailés qui se pavanaient tout autour d'eux. Ouh comme c'est meugnon l'amûûûûûûûûûûûr OH YEAH !

- Moi c'est Axel..., souffla AXEL en se penchant délicatement vers Roxas et en enveloppant sa taille de ses bras musclés.

Le spécimen Roxas regardait son Dieu de la Beauté dans les yeux, déjà complètement sous le charme. Ventus sortit de la pièce, émettant des bruits dégoûtés (baaaaah, beeeeeeEEEeeeee, eeeeeeuuuuuuaaaaark, BLEUARG ! et toutes sortes de choses comme ça ).

Et Roxas et Axel s'embrassèrent et eurent beaucoup de petits-n'enfants microbesques.

* * *

ET C'EST LA QUE VOUS INTERVENEZ !

A vous de choisir si je continue ou pas cette fic minable, sans intérêt, sans scénario, juste une famille complètement dérangée et un couple rose bonbon ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir votre avis !

Thanks !


	2. Je suis un Nissan Crossover

BONSWAR PETITS CRIQUETS ! 8D Comment que ça va trop bien ? :D Moi je vais bien oui oui oui, alors je me suis dit, on va faire une suite à cette story ! Un peu courte la suite, j'avoue, mais bon, que voulez-vous, il me faudrait une belle nuit blanche pour retrouver mon humour 8D Eheh ! Donc, quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à faire une annonce importante. Je travaille sur Angels ! Oui messieurs dames ! Avec un autre concept, plus triste, plus dark, mais avec toujours plus d'aventures 8D Pour l'instant je ne vous promets rien, j'ai déjà acheté le bouquin pour écrire dessus XD Ce qui est un bon point ! Bon sinon, euh... Ouais ! Je vous remercie tous pour ces reviews, et j'espère que la suite vous fera plaisir, malgré l'humour un peu moindre ! :D Tchepew !

* * *

En fait ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça réellement. Ce que vous avez vu est l'idée que notre cher Knuckles se fait de la situation, comment que ça serait trop bandant d'embrasser le blond qui avait les yeux plus bleus que les pensées de sa mamie ( MAMIE, SORS DE CE CORPS ! ) et qui avait un cul d'enfer. Alors reprenons...

"- 'Scuse mon père, il est complètement timbré. Depuis qu'il a quitté ma mère, il s'est découvert un côté un peu pédo.

- Ah...

- Donc toi c'est Roxas ?

- Oui, et lui c'est Ventus, mon jumeau.

- Ca va, on arrive à vous différencier..."

Donc il se penche... et... BAM COUP DE BOULE !

"- TOUCHE PAS MON FRERE CONNARD DE ROUX !

- Mais je voulais...

- TU VOULAIS LUI FAIRE DES BEBES AVEC LA BOUCHE ! DEGAGE !

- Mais Ven, il voulait me faire la bise...

- QU'IL AILLE FAIRE LA BISE AU CHIEN DU VOISIN !"

Ventus, dans son agilité surprenante, courut après Axel tout en lui mettant des coups de pieds au **_C_**harte _**U**_niverselle _**L**_abellée. A remarquer que le dit spécimen roux ne perdit pas son temps pour détaler comme un lapin qu'il est. Vanitas lui fit le signe de la solidarité gothique en hochant la tête.

"- Toi et moi mec, on est pareils, détestés par le monde, unis dans la douleur."

Autant dire que notre roux des Bains - oui car il habite à Tifouilles-les-Bains dépourvue de bains - ne voulut pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison de dingues.

Mais penchons-nous plus particulièrement sur les toilettes, où se passe une drôle de scène...

"- Je t'aime bien tu sais mais... C'est impossible entre nous.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça !

- Si je le dois ! Car c'est la vérité ! Nous DEVONS nous quitter. Tu sais que mon patron me surveille, et il est ton mari.

- Mais je t'aime ! Rien ne peut arrêter l'amouuur !

- Je sais que c'est triste, mais tu dois être forte. Pour la survie de mes spermatozoïdes dans ton utérus. "

Et là silence. Réflexion. Cloud sort des toilettes, regarde sa femme qui rangeait ses draps dans la commode, et lui demande.

"- Ca a un utérus un canard ?

- ESPÈCE DE PERVERS PÉDOPHILE DÉTRAQUE, JE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE REGARDER MES DISCUSSIONS MSN ! DÉGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE, SI Y A MARQUE "INTERDIT D'ENTRER TERRITOIRE FÉMININ" SUR LA PORTE C'EST PAS POUR RIEN, BOUFFON DE MES DEUX !"

Ils virent détaler un type aux cheveux roses en quadruple vitesse, plus rapide que Flash McQueen encore. "Au revoir charmante famille !" entendit-on au loin, et la voix dans le placard remarqua qu'il avait oublié Bébé. Mais Bébé s'en fout donc tout le monde s'en fout. C'est ainsi que la maison redevînt presque calme, chacun retournant vaquer à ses occupations, sans se soucier de la mamie qui vînt cueillir des fleurs dans leur jardin. Vanitas sortit de son placard, avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, la tête dodelinante. Joyeux Pigeon de Combat.

"- BORN FROM SILENCE, SILENCE FULL OF IT ! A PERFECT CONCERT MY BEST FRIEEEEEEEND ! SO MUCH TO...

- VANITAS TA GUEULE, J'ECOUTE JUSTIN QUI CHANTE !

- ARRETE D'ECOUTER DE LA MERDE !

- COMMENT TU TRAITES JUSTIN TOI ?"

Naminé explosa sa porte, et se jeta sur son affreux de frère, qui venait d'insulter Baby ooohhh~ ! Elle allait lui faire manger ses cheveux !

"- J'VAIS TE TUER BÂTARD !"

Pour éviter la propagation de mauvaises images, nous allons nous déplacer vers la Chambre des Secrets. _Je suis la voix..._

"- Mais pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'il me dise bonjour ?

- Parce qu'il voulait PAS juste te dire bonjour crétinus !

- Crétinus ça rime avec Ventus.

- Ah... ah... ah je suis plié en deux... Il voulait juste te la mettre !

- Me la mettre quoi ?

- Bah sa... hum !

- Euh...

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Euh ouais."

Ventus sortit donc pinceaux, gouache, vernis, aquarelle, peinture à l'huile, toile, crayon HB, crayon 2B, critérium, règle, palette, gomme à plastique, gomme à dessin, encre de Chine, papier à grain densité 20 mg, papier à grain densité 20,2 mg, et commença à esquisser ce qui deviendra la plus belle oeuvre d'art du monde, avec un stylo bille bleu et un bout de magazine de fringues.

"- Alors, t'as compris maintenant ?

- Il voulait me mettre son pied ?

- Mais c'est pas un pied, c'est une bi..."

Aerith entra dans la chambre subitement, et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son crétin de fils.

"- Une bitule, un papillon qui aime voler de fleur en fleur. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, il viendra butiner ta fleur aussi."

Si on était dans un dessin animé ( Comment ça on est pas dans un dessin animé ? bailla Sora en ouvrant un oeil fatigué ) vous auriez entraperçu un ? flotter au-dessus de la tête de Roxy. Oh, rien de bien grave, mais il faut dire qu'il ne savait pas de quelle fleur sa mère parlait.

"- Où ça une fleur ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Quant à toi petit Ventus !"

Elle prit son fils par les cheveux, le traîna vers les toilettes, sous l'oeil torve de Cloud qui ne voulait pas qu'on dérange sa canarde en plastique qui avait des sptz dans son utérus en plastique lui aussi ( même que le trou en dessus, il sert pour faire pipi, avait dit Vanitas quand il était encore doux comme un agneau ) et lui plongea sa tête dans la cuvette des WC.

"- NE T'AVISE PLUS DE DIRE DES CHOSES COMME CA DEVANT MON INNOCENT PETIT ROXY ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE SOD~(akawaboumba), DE FELLA~ (l'amour briiiiille sous les étwaaaaales), DE BI~( IL VIIIIIIT EN TOI ! PARTOUT OU TU VAS ! TOUJOURS IL EST LA !) ET D'AUTRES COCHONNERIES COMME CA C'EST CLAIR ? (Une âme avisée déconseillerait à Roxas d'aller sur internet pour vérifier la définition de ces termes dans le _**dictionnaire**_ )

- Blub blub blub !

- REPETE P'TIT CON !

- BLUB BLUB BLUB !

Elle lâcha son fils, et s'en alla en s'essuyant les mains sur son tableau vert top dégueu. Vanitas et Naminé, qui avait finis par s'entendre grâce notamment au fait qu'il portait du vernis rouge tous les deux, la regardèrent comme si elle était un monstre sorti des profondeurs. Bébé accueillit sa maman chérie en crachant sur la table le dernier bout de guitare, guitare qu'il avait mangée il y avait de cela un mois, et qu'il évacuait peu à peu, soit par la tuyauterie complexe inférieure, soit par la tuyauterie simple supérieure. Tout le monde aura compris que les enfants de Bébé n'en étaient que plus gros et plus nauséabonds, au grand dam de Vanitas ( "ça pue encore plus que moi quand je sors de ma chambre après une semaine de cafardisation""grave" soutiennent les jumeaux).

Quelques heures plus tard ( la vache, comment le temps qu'il passe trop vite, la mort arrive à grands pas - dixit Vanitas ) le repas était prêts, et tout le monde était à table. Même Sora. MIRACLE ! Qui a prié Dieu en mon absence ?

Le chef de famille - non pas Cloud -, en étripant sagement sa cuisse de poulet, sifflotait gaiement. Naminé envoyait _**furtivement **_des SMS à ses bestàh et sistàh. Vanitas reniflait avec élégance. Roxas s'interrogeait sur sa fleur. Ventus avait une tête couleur Canard WC - car on ne rigole pas avec l'hygiène chez les Strife. Bébé mastiquait sa tutute qu'il avait prise pour cible après la disparition malencontreuse de sa guitare le mois dernier. Cloud, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, s'interrogeait toujours sur la possibilité d'un utérus canardeux.

Mais refaisons le tour de table, quinze minutes plus tard, dans l'autre sens. Car l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe au premier tour. Naminé et Vanitas débattaient clairement sur l'utilité d'une couleur de vernis par rapport aux sentiments que l'on voulait faire sentir émaner de son corps à la foule - réfléchissez sur ça mes chéris. Roxas et Ventus prévoyaient de casser quelque chose, pour venger la couleur bleue du blond number two. Cloud avait trouvé un spécimen de dissection (" C'est pas un canard, mais le canard et le poulet sont cousins germains") pour avoir ENFIN sa réponse et Aerith couvait du regard le bac de pétunias au-dessus de l'évier.

"- Non écoute, moi je pense que le rouge veut dire qu'on est glamour, mais qu'en même temps, on saigne dans notre corps, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr que tu saignes dans ton corps, sinon tu vivrais pas.

- Nan mais nan mais, c'que j'te dis, c'est que y a l'extérieur, mais y a aussi l'intérieur mon chou. Regarde le bleu chéri. Le bleu, c'est 'j'ai la pêche c'est trop la banane' enfin moi je dis pas ça parce que c'est trop la loose, moi je dis qu'aujourd'hui j'ai le mues, contraire du seum bien entendu, donc , mais en fait, à l'intérieur, t'as le blues, t'es bleu quoi dans ta tête tu captes ? (Mais alors, Ventus aurait-il le mues ? Impossible car il n'est pas bleu dans sa tête ! C'est sa tête qui est bleue 8D)

- Ouais bien sûr, mais y a pas forcément un double sens. Moi tu vois, je mets du noir, c'est pour dire que je suis Daaaaark pas pour dire "Viens chérie vérifier si je suis un badboy" quoique des fois b*iser un bon coup ça vide les boursins salades et ça fait un max top tip de bien quoi. Après j'me sens à écouter du Within Temptation jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

- Et si on cassait le vase de Tonton Xemnas ?

- Déjà fait.

- Le service à thé de Tante Larxène ?

- Aussi. Les assiettes de mariage ?

- Perdu. Et les radiateurs ? On a pas encore fait cette maison !

- Le radiateur de la salle de bain me semble être une bonne idée, mais en même temps, on serait aussi touché par le problème de manque de chaleur par rapport au matin quand il fait froid, alors je propose qu'on vise un endroit minime d'abord, puis qu'on touche un endroit plus fort, plus stratégique.

- On a qu'à faire la chambre de Sora d'abord, ensuite, on fera la salle à manger.

- Bonne idée. Tope-la.

- Ouais grave.

- Alors, ça, ça va là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Oh un os ( à savoir que dans un poulet il y en a beaucoup ) ! Oh encore un ! Tiens il a l'air bizarre celui-là ! MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE ? UNE FICELLE DE TAMPAX !

- Chéri, c'est la ficelle qui permet de maintenir les ailes du poulet au corps.

- Oh, oui bien sûr."

N'est-ce pas joyeux 8D

* * *

La musique qu'écoute et chante notre Vani-chou est Dead Boys Poem de Nightwish ! Déprimante mais très zoulie ! Eheh XD Bon, je vais me cacher derrière un arbre pour éviter vos fichues pierres qui me blessent T.T

ADIEU


End file.
